BelovedxSurvival
by Nagisa Hazuki
Summary: Nagisa es un Chico de 15 años, Estudia en Iwatobi High School Junto a sus amigos Haruka Nanase y Makoto Pero un dia encuentra a un nuevo chico que siempre estuvo en su aula, los dos se enamoraran completamente, y a pesar de las interrupciones de Haruka y Makoto ellos se seguirán amando hasta el


Eran las 5:30 am, yo estaba acostumbrado a levantarme a las 6:30 am. Me levante sentía una cosa rara en mi pecho, era algo como felicidad y emoción, fui al baño me bañe, me puse el uniforme, me lave los dientes, baje a desayunar y llegue a la micro-tren para irme al colegio.

Me senté en una silla, de un de repente mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, en mi estómago algo me emocionaba, me sentía tan raro nunca me había sentido así. ¿Pero que era lo que me hacía sentir así? El micro-tren paro, de el salieron y llegaron mucha gente, uno de ellos era un chico de cabello azul, lentes rojos, ojos morados, en su cuerpo se le notaban los abdominales muy marcados, era musculoso. Me lo quede viendo unos segundo él me miro y se sentó alado mío.

Me llamo Rei Ryugasaki voy en la escuela Iwatobi High School, 10° Grado, y me puedo dar cuenta que tú también. Lo quede mirando aun no podía creer que me había hablado, quede en shock; Pero espera, ¿Por qué me sentía así?, ¿Conocía a este chico de algún lado? Finalmente me dispuse a responderle. Me llamo Hazuki… Nagisa Hazuki también voy en la misma escuela 10° Grado. Me sonroje un poco, él sonrío, una sonrisa tan hermosa que me derretía por dentro, Finalmente llegamos a la escuela, nos bajamos del micro-tren y empezamos a caminar conversando de cada idea que se nos ocurría.

Nagisa-chan! Escuche atrás mío, me di la vuelta, eran mis amigos Haruka Nanase y Makoto Tachibana. Les presente muy sonrojado a Rei pero cuando me di cuenta ya había desaparecido. Haruka y Makoto se acercaron a mí con caras de burla. Te gustaaa! Me dijeron burlándose. No como creen! Él es un hombre, yo también lo soy es imposible que me guste –me empecé a sonrojar cada vez mas no podía creer lo que me decían-

Entre a mi aula y lo encontré, al hermoso chico con cabellos azules, él era el único que me podía hacer sentir así, esos sentimientos tan especiales por él… no, no me puedo enamorar de él, él es un chico! Que hare si me conquista con esa hermosa sonrisa que tiene –me decía mientras movía mi cabeza en forma de negación-

Sentí unos brazos abrazándome, quede paralizado, cuando me di cuenta de quién era no lo podía creer. Era Rei! Que haces parado negando con tu cabeza –me pregunto él chico de cabellos azules, cuando todo iba a mejor escuche una voz muy fuerte. Ya dejen de bromas y bañan a sentarse niños. Era la profesora me salvo, no lo podía creer si seguía abrazándome lo daría un beso sin dudarlo dos veces.

Llegue a mi casa muy cansado por ese día, prendí la televisión y me estire en el sofá cuando de repente escucho el timbre, alguien estaba tocando ¿pero quién podía ser? Cuando abrí la puerta quede en shock, era nada más ni nada menos que Rei, Él me vio muy emocionado y feliz, me abrazo y me tiro contra la pared. No sabía que hacer me sonroje mucho quedando todo rojo, R-Rei pasa, ¿quieres tomar o comer algo?

Me gustaría probarte –me dijo mientras sonreía- ¿Probar Té? Pues solo tengo Té negro, ¿te gusta? –Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir en ese momento-

No Nagisa te quiero a ti –Sentí como un escalofrió viajo directamente a mi entrepierna, logrando que jadeara un poco, me puse el doble de rojo de lo que estaba. Él me tomo y me tiro al sillón, luego se tira encima de mí, no sabía que podía hacer en ese momento, solo me relaje y deje que todo pasara.

Me sonrío –Eres un buen chico me dijo, ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Se refería a lo estudioso? – me beso, un beso tan tierno que paso de tierno a un beso con lengua, este era mi primer beso, un beso que soñé desde que era pequeño, un beso tan especial que me hacía volar por los aire. Lo siento, creo que me pase un poco solo venía a saludarte, perdón será mejor que me valla aparte tus padres pueden llegar en cualquier momento –se pudo de pie y se empezó a ir, dejándome botado como papel sucio.

Corrí a abrazarlo por detrás –No seas tonto, no te pasaste a…mí me gusto. Y mis padres no viven en Japón por favor quédate y hazme tuyo –Espera que! No podía creer lo que acabe de decir, tan enamorado estaba de él, mis padres se decepcionarían tanto, el solo sonrió me tiro al sillón y me empezó a sacar la ropa-

Di un pequeño gemido en ese momento no me importaba nada ni nadie. Me empezó a tocar mientras me besaba, luego bajo hasta mi miembro y se lo metió en su boca, sentía como su lengua jugaba con mi punta- di un pequeño grito de placer – luego se bajó los pantalones, sentía como pasaba sus dedos dentro de mí –es un espacio muy pequeño quizás no entre mi gran miembro- me dijo sonriendo, mientras yo lo veía enojado en verdad yo lo quería dentro de mí –saco sus dedos y empezó a mover su gran miembro alrededor de mi ano –métemela! Grite lo más fuerte que pude, la quiero adentro de mí, no me hagas sufrir –Me quedo mirando y otra vez sonrío, grite tan fuerte como pude, era un gran miembro, ahora me arrepentía pero esto era un placer inmenso quería quedarme así por el resto de mi vida, empezó a penetrarme lo más rápido y fuerte que podía-

~~Mientras tanto afuera de la casa~~

-voces desconocidas- mira esta la puerta abierta, ¿será que el distraído de Nagi la dejo abierta como siempre? Entremos y retémoslo, o mejor castiguémoslo –No seas tan cruel entremos rápido escucho unos gritos, puede ser un ladrón –Si es verdad apuremosno Nagisa está en problemas!

~~Dentro de la casa (se hará como dialogo para que sea más fácil entender)~~

-voces desconocidas- Nagisa estas aquí aden…tro…  
Nagisa: (mientras estaba siendo penetrado) Makoto, Haruka que están haciendo!  
Haruka: Bueno supongo que ya lo están castigando  
Makoto: ¿Qué están haciendo? –Haruka mira a Makoto con una cara de: ¿eres tonto?  
Rei: Solo estamos jugando un juego  
Nagisa: eh!? Rei cállate!  
Makoto: Etto... y que juego? –Haruka lo golpea en la cabeza-

Rei: Se llama entra y sale… que miras tanto quieres jugar? –Haruka lo mira con una cara de odio-  
Nagisa: (Muy sonrojado) Reii! Ya para! No digas eso!  
Makoto: Y como se juega eso?  
Haruka: Eres un idiota

Rei: solo tienes que entrar y salir es muy fácil ¿te enseño? –Nagisa está a punto de morir-

Makoto: Etto… esta bi… –haruka le tapa la boca-

Haruka: Makoto te puedes callar? Deja de decir estos disparates!  
Nagisa: ~~muerto~~  
Rei: No te pongas celoso  
Haruka: yo celoso? Bromeas a mí no me gusta Makoto!  
Rei: Es verdad, te encanta!  
Makoto: Etto… es verdad Haru-chan?  
Haruka: Claro que no! No me gustas  
Makoto: entonces dices que soy feo  
Haruka: yo nunca dije eso eres muy lindo!  
Makoto: entonces te gusto?

Haruka: yo no quise decir eso  
Makoto: entiendo.. así de feo soy?  
Haruka: -le toma de la oreja- ya deja de decir esas cosas!  
-Rei sigue penetrando a Nagisa, Nagisa se resiste y lo saca poniéndose la ropa muy avergonzado-


End file.
